


【銀高 】一段攘夷時期的小短篇

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205





	【銀高 】一段攘夷時期的小短篇

攥住拳，銀時近乎要把掌心掐出血的按在寺院的牆上。

唇齒相依的索求著懷裡的男人，漫溢的血腥與泥水的味兒早該習慣的，只是當他充斥懷中人的時候，銀時還是害怕起來，雙手捧著小臉確認似的感受男人的給自己打亂的喘息。

銀時指節上帶有新生的繭磨蹭著男人的頸子，鼓動著的生命同時脆弱的在銀時的大手下顫抖，向下探去滑入浴衣之中，略微濕軟的繃帶卻恰好的困住男人乾澀的手掌。

猩紅深沉的望著男人的墨綠，後者愧疚的閃避著眼神，雖然不滿但是銀時也不忍責備對方，到底對方也自己吃了苦頭，只是稍微恢復體力就跑得銀時不見人，這才嘆氣。

「疼嗎?」問著，銀時盡可能的緩和語氣，想當時自己是真的焦急了。

當身後人一陣悶哼，銀時回過頭便看到給襲擊的男人，也是這麼問，語氣平淡的感受不到銀時的情緒，即使高杉沒看對方低頭捂著自己的左側腹。

隨後的白夜叉就猶如受血腥吸引的猛獸衝了上來，一腳踹開高杉身後的天人。

看著敵人狼狽的跌地高杉也無暇管，只是身後男人低聲的嘲諷。

『喂喂！給襲擊了呢，說起來是小不點不好逞威風亂跑』

懦弱才選擇偷襲的天人，就是不敢面對總督如此的。但這下卻招惹到白夜叉。

狼狽的求饒，在餘光間高杉看到天人的身影，但白夜叉似乎沒打算要男人見著的抓走天人，愉快的問，「疼嗎?」伴隨一聲淒厲的慘叫，插入自己的利刃劃過天人的軀體直接欄腰斬掉它。

縱使帶傷，高杉也明白自己依然身處險地。稍微喘過後高杉便佇著刀鞘起身，隨即身後的人便靠了上來。  
「可別倒下了啊」說著。  
「哼...」像是當然的高杉哼聲。

之後的事雖說是驚險，但高杉跟銀時還是撐到後援。側腹的傷口雖然大了些，所幸不危及性命，然而失血量還是有些驚人，安心下來後總督就失去意識，只是這並沒持續多久，待失血的暈眩恢復些後總督又開始游走在事務處，叫擔心著他的白夜叉以為人給運走的焦急四處找尋，這才給男人堵到。

沒給總督回覆的餘地，白夜叉溫熱的舌頭躥進高杉口腔之中。爭鬥般的翻攪著。

無法吞嚥的津液順著高杉的下巴滑落，滴入胸口的繃帶中，吸飽的塌陷著，露出底頭起伏的胸膛，雖然乳首給銀時探見，但礙於複雜的繃帶後者還是選擇放棄。只是高杉的性器早一步給男人握入掌心，乾澀的掌心因為戰期滿佈大大小小的新生繭子，有些依然帶著破損的厚皮蹭得高杉細嫩的私密，清晰的叫高杉實在無法憋住呻吟的細碎盈溢而出。

貼著牆面，男人伸手扶著高杉的後腰，驅使高杉弓腰，來閃避男人沒注意到的傷口，然而滲透出來的血液還是叫男人發覺不對。轉而環抱高杉的肩頭，拉進對方，銀時帶著高杉走往緣廊坐下身。

拍著大腿高杉順從的跨坐上去，雙手懸掛在銀時的肩上，自主的湊上親吻對方，算是補償自己的不好，叫戀人操心了，雖然銀時自己也沒讓高杉省心多少，但是高杉不若銀時孩子氣，要真是自己不好適當的懺悔也是有的。

男人的手接納的搭著高杉的後大腿，後者為了不讓自己顯得屈服，刻意抬高姿態的叫男人仰頭承受自己的吻，淫靡的水聲嘖嘖作響著。

伴隨聲響，男人的手逐漸不安分，揉捏上高杉的臀瓣，一併的張腿分開高杉的，指節穿過高杉的會陰戳弄著囊袋，而他的主人便敏感得瑟縮著身體，向前傾身的加深彼此的吻。

一次次的撩撥，高杉終於承受不注的軟下腰坐下身，明顯的感受到中間的硬挺夾在自己的臀縫間。

然而男人還是體諒高杉的，先是插入手指柔弄梅紅紓緩它，免得高杉承受過大的痛楚。

吞入男人的指節，高杉枕著銀時的肩膀望向身後，配合的抬臀雙手掰開臀肉吞吐男人，依稀可見的是男人的手，雖然不完整但早已熟悉此事的兩人也不難想像身後的畫面，配合著穴口給男人粗糙不少的手指抽動兩人腦海逐漸浮現以往的性事。

銀時瞥眼看著自己胸膛上閉眼享受的高杉，薄紅的唇開闔著喘息著，直叫男人下身硬挺的性器想搗入其中抽動著。

難耐的吞嚥口中的唾液，銀時控制住自己，待其身後足已納入自己的三指，以及高杉的應允，這才進入下一步。

「銀時...」確認似的喚著男人，高杉抓來他的雙手搭上自己的肩窩，給自己體液浸濕的手掌不再如此乾澀，甚至帶有一絲溫熱，同等的確認般的搭著高杉。

在確認銀時不有其他多餘的動作後，高杉探下手解開男人的衣物，性器迫不及待的彈了出來，裹著一層前列腺液的水光，隨著奔流的血液輕顫著。

伸手抓住它，高杉空下的手抓著銀時在自己肩上的手臂一點點的埋入男人。過份親近的吐息搔弄著男人的理智，雖然自己給吞入的性器很是滿足，叫他渴求更多，但是高杉身上的血紅還是讓他無法忽視，而不敢貿然出手。本來按在肩窩的手掌稍稍覆上高杉的臉龐，拇指湊上對方的唇瓣，撥弄著它，侵入其中的給高杉輕咬著。

一次完全坐上男人時，高杉坦蕩在兩人腹部的硬物吐出一小股白濁，距離上一次已經遙遠，對方的身體在自己稍微的刺激下就這麼達到一小波高潮，所幸年輕氣盛的對方還沒那麼快滿足，性器依然硬挺著。

只是帶傷的身體累了，沒法扭動的腰身讓每一次都是上下移動大腿來獲得的，確實吃力，也就這麼癱在銀時身上喘著。  
「唔嗯……」難耐的嘆息著，這點刺激根本不足以撫慰銀時，只是燃起慾火悶在腹中難受著，但顧及高杉，銀時也只能無奈的承受著。

唯一慶幸的是男人的腦子沒給慾火悶壞。  
「高杉你稍微起來一下」嘶啞著聲音男人道。

銀時牽起高杉抱住欄柱，未傷及的左側給男人按著腰骨，而身後男人右手繞過高杉的腋窩勾著右側的肩頭，湊近鼻尖吸入高杉身上的味道，隨後左手稍稍鬆開扶著自己的硬物再一次進入高杉。

凌亂的衣衫依戀著他的主人，掛在他的肩頭上，露出一側的香肩，叫男人不住啄吻上去。  
許是兩人磨合的部位太過舒服，男人的手漸漸扣上高杉的頸子，拇指跟食指去掰過高杉的臉側吻了上去。

每一次深入都不住按著高杉的腹部，感受同樣享受著甜美滋味抽搐的腹腔肌肉。體內的硬物給細緻的嫩肉絞緊著，依戀退出的性器，吐出一圈胭脂紅的腸肉迎送男根，而在腸肉可憐的瑟縮要退回時順著它一併頂入，這時高杉便會無法自抑的呻吟出聲。

幾次下來，高杉攀上男人的手臂，仰頭依在男人肩上，呻吟著，分開的雙腿讓男人更加深入些，體內湧上一陣麻癢，竄過腰椎，頓時眼前炸出一道白光，高杉緊閉著雙眼承受著。

「呃……」隨之而來的頻繁收縮，叫銀時也沒法管住自己的嘆息。體內緊緊的絞著自己的性器，讓他停下抽動深埋在高杉體內，享受著對方的收縮。

沒敢太過折騰高杉的銀時待對方餘裕過去便認命的退出自己，環抱著傷患愛憐的親吻著對方，等候高杉發現自己的慾望。

而同樣不叫銀時失望的默契，讓高杉伸手撫摸著黏膩的硬物。

急於給與銀時撫慰的高杉，在壓到男人後便爬來過去，唇瓣輕撫過囊袋，才稍稍向上含入對方。銀時跟著享受的嘆息著，雖然已經察覺對方口腔的異樣，但是這時候銀時停不下來，所以只好待自己享受完以前先緩緩。

不過看來眼前的小傢伙也還沒滿足，在自己下身水嘖聲逐漸變大的同時，它也緩緩的抬起頭來。

抬起脖子，男人主動舔上垂落的陰囊，身上人便回應似的收了雙腿，吸吮上頭的嫩皮，裡頭的小球便會反抗的貼往那人的下腹。

「呵呵…」好玩的笑出聲。

銀時抬手按下眼前的硬物，讓自己可以含入硬挺的性器，枕著自己的小球給男人撫慰著不住顫抖，而身後的穴口給男人的手指再一次進入翻攪，雖然沒法內射的泌出白濁，但剛剛足夠性奮的前列腺液還是不受控制的沿著銀時的指頭浸染而出。

同樣吞吐著性器，但仍未吐射的男人要比自己硬上許多，雖說並非惡意然而高杉的牙齒還是會無法控制的磨過男人。讓男人報復似的，重重吸吮著性器，甚至自發的探入自己喉頭，生理性的反射緊閉擠壓著高杉，好幾次都差點跌坐上去。

回覆的高杉小舌曖昧的戳弄著男人緊縮著的鈴口，男人似乎還不願釋放自己，高杉只好抬手揉捏著男人的囊袋，指甲輕柔的刮過敏感的嫩皮，劃過會陰的推弄著，男人這才閃避的挺起腰桿，粗大的性器探入高杉的口腔，順著上顎奮力的磨蹭過去探到高杉喉頭重重的頂著，彈動著一股股灼熱湧出，高杉伴隨自己的鼻息哼著。

滿溢高杉口中後，對方似乎已經禁不住身體的難受，加上呼吸的嘴給男人的精液填滿，嗆咳著，銀時趕忙起身摟抱住戀人。

環著總督的身軀，粗糙的手掌再一次擼動性器。「你乖!等等就結束了」一次次的撫弄高杉，而對方給高燒模糊的腦袋沒矜持太久，一顫的便射了出來。

銀時這才抓著兩人凌亂的衣物報到醫務室。


End file.
